Restless Night
by Ravenx2
Summary: Yaoi; HieixKurama; Kurama is finding it hard to fall asleep one night and ask Hiei in to talk. Please read and review!!


/../ are thoughts  
  
Restless Night  
  
By: Ravenx  
  
Kurama laid in his bed looking up at his ceiling. For the last three hours he had tried to go to sleep. He had been tossing and turning but still couldn't fall asleep. /Good think I don't have school tomorrow. I would never be able to get up on time. If I can go to sleep at all./  
  
He turned over on his side looking out the window when he noticed a dark shadow on the tree outside. Getting up he went to the window and opened it up. Turning back to the bed he said, "Come on in Hiei. I can't seem to sleep tonight. Would you like to talk?"  
  
Hiei stepped into the room, closing the window behind him. It was a cold night out and he was glad that Kurama had seen him and invited him in. A fire demon does not like the cold.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kurama was back on his bed leaning against the head board. "I don't know. Just can't sleep. Come and sit down."  
  
Hiei sat on the end of the bed, crossed legged and looking at Kurama. "Well?"  
  
"Hiei, you were never one to talk much, were you?"  
  
"Talking is pointless when you can fight."  
  
"Of course," Kurama watched Hiei carefully, "So, have you decided to tell Yukina you're her brother?"  
  
"No. I've already told you, she doesn't need to know."  
  
"I guess she'll be fine without knowing. Especially now that she has Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei straightened up a little bit more. A scowl forming on his lips. "That stupid baka doesn't deserve her."  
  
"Yes, well she seems to be quite happy with that stupid baka, as you put it. He is good to her. You should be happy that she has found someone to love her. I can only wish that one day I'll find someone like that." Kurama dropped his eyes to his lap.  
  
At the same moment Hiei turned his eyes to Kurama. "The coming from the great fox demon who can have anyone he wants."  
  
"That was my old self, Hiei. Being in this human form has taught me that there is more than one night stands. I want love not lust."  
  
Hiei crawled up the bed until he was on his knees directly in front of Kurama, "Do you mean that, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked up into Hiei's deep red eyes. "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I've been wanting to hear that for some time now." Hiei leaned forwary until hip lips were pressed over Kurama's.  
  
Kurama's arms wrapped around Hiei's small waist and pulled him into his lap. They kissed for several minutes before Hiei pulled back for air. He ran his fingers through Kurama's silky red hair. "You okay with this?"  
  
"I'm more than okay with this. But I do want more." Kurama pulled Hiei's head back down for another kiss. With little effort Kurama pushed Hiei back while still kissing him, lying down on the bed with him inbetween his legs.  
  
~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~  
  
"Was that what you were wanting, Fox?" Hiei asked as he tucked his arm under Kurama and around his waist.  
  
"That and more." Kurama gave him a sweet little kiss then moved down and placed his head on Hiei's chest.  
  
"I'm glad. Maybe we can do this again some time. Do you have that school thing to do tomorrow?"  
  
"No, tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
A smile crept up on Hiei's face, "Good."  
  
The End  
  
050603  
  
This is not the story as it was written by me. I had to make it PG-13 but I'm posting it as R to be on the safe side. The original story was NC-17. But someone (I will not mention who) decided to report my story Afternoon Love (HieixKurama) so it has been taken off of this site and I have been given a warning for writing sexually material, plus I was banned for a short time from posting anymore stories. (Stupid) But I will be happy to email this story in full the way I intended it to be read to anyone who wants it or even Afternoon Love. All you have to do is leave a review and tell me you want it and leave an email address I can send it as soon as I can. Thanxs all (well except for that one that shall remain nameless!).  
  
Please Review even if you don't want the full story. 


End file.
